Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus Mikaelson is a main character in The Originals and The Vampire Diaries. He is the biological son of Ansel and Esther Mikaelson, being a hybrid of a werewolf, witch (untapped) and a vampire. He is the half-sibling of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. He is the father of Hope and the stepson of Mikael. Appearances Season Two *''Know Thy Enemy'' (possessing Alaric) *''The Last Dance'' (possessing Alaric) *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (flashback) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' (illusion) *''Graduation'' Season Five *''True Lies'' (mentioned) *''Monster's Ball'' (mentioned) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (mentioned) *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' (archive footage) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (mentioned) *''Gone Girl'' (mentioned) Season Six *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (mentioned) Season Seven *''This Woman's Work'' (mentioned) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' (mentioned) Season Eight *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' (mentioned) *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' (indirectly mentioned) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' (mentioned) Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up in Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back from Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' *''Til the Day I Die'' *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' The Vampire Diaries: Digital Comic *''Loyal Dogs'' (mentioned) The Originals: The Awakening *''The Originals: The Awakening Part 1'' (mentioned) *''The Originals: The Awakening Part 2'' (mentioned) *''The Originals: The Awakening Part 3'' (indirectly mentioned) *''The Originals: The Awakening Part 4'' (mentioned) Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' (mentioned) *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' (photo) *''Mombie Dearest'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' (mentioned) *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (photo) *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' (mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' (mentioned) *''I'll Tell You a Story'' (mentioned) *''There's Always a Loophole'' (mentioned) Season Two *''This Year Will Be Different'' (mentioned) The Originals Novels *''The Originals: The Rise'' *''The Originals: The Loss'' *''The Originals: The Resurrection'' Stefan's Diaries *''Stefan's Diaries: The Craving'' (mentioned) *''Stefan's Diaries: The Ripper'' (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Members of the North East Atlantic Pack Category:Residents of New Orleans Category:Residents of Mystic Falls Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Deceased Characters